


First Breath After Coma

by pumpkinbloods



Series: aren't you curious? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, POV Multiple, PeterMJ - Freeform, Post-Endgame, Reunions, Romance, Spideychelle, Zendaya's met gala hair, i guess??, no spoilers bc this was written before i saw endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbloods/pseuds/pumpkinbloods
Summary: He couldn’t speak, not now. All he could focus on was her, eyes watering and hair so much different. Leather gloves rough against his face, hair sweaty and ratty on his hands, the sun gleaming on his back, his knees hurt like he was having growing pains, but none of that mattered. Not really. She was there. And alive.“Peter?” she said softly.





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> was bored, wrote angst, what's new. the title is from explosions in the sky, great band & song. Michelle's hair looks like her 2018 met gala hair, it's beautiful and I wanted it for this fic. hope you all enjoy!!

Her hair was red now.

It was auburn and shorter, coming to a rough stop at her chin. She had bangs, they shouldn’t look as good as they did. Her clothes were ripped, her combat boots worn, messy with dirt and double knots. There was a cut on her cheek, face gleamed with sweat. She dropped her jaw when she saw him. A sob escaping her throat.

When did she dye her hair? When did she cut her hair? When did she start wearing fingerless leather gloves, like something from _Sucker Punch?_ When did she start wearing a green backpack full with god knows what? Where were her parents? Where was May? Where did everyone go? When did she start crying? When did she start shaking? When did all of this happen?

How much had Peter missed?

Everything seemed to freeze around them, people appearing in the places they were last seen. The clouds parting and the sun gleaming when the sun wasn’t welcome.There was laughter, and screams and loud cries, and unearthly howls around them. But they felt like a bad montage of a terrible rom-com, everything freezing as the camera zooms into the two main characters. The overdramatic tears in their eyes, the shaking hands, and broken smiles.

Her voice was tragically small, eyes wide and everything rang.

“Peter?”

Peter took a few steps toward her, she brought her hand to his face. His hands went to the back of her neck. Her mouth twitched. She let out a sob, “Peter?”

He couldn’t speak, not now. All he could focus on was her, eyes watering and hair so much different. Leather gloves rough against his face, hair sweaty and ratty on his hands, the sun gleaming on his back, his knees hurt like he was having growing pains, but none of that mattered. Not really. She was _there._ And _alive._

“Peter?” she said softly.

MJ, Michelle, Ms. Jones, love, the one who called him loser, the one who punched his jaw swiftly when May called her, asking where he was. The one who was terrible at cooking and smiled but shook her head every time Peter called her beautiful. MJ. Michelle.

“Peter?” her voice broke.

  
_"MJ."_


	2. Michelle

She rounded the corner and walked into the street when she heard the screams. Expecting it to be nothing more than another robbery or killing, she didn’t do much. But it wasn’t.

People were appearing from dust, looking confused and stricken. Michelle turned around, watching as if the first time for the better part of a year, everything seemed alive.

She moved and made eye contact with him.

His hair was longer now, much different to hers. His curled at the edges and he looked like a Disney prince, Michelle, on the other hand, had cut her hair and dyed it auburn. She took to wearing leather gloves because it was easier to grip things with, wore hard jeans and random shirts she would find in her apartment she had lived in by herself. Her father was gone, her mother left when she was little and she had no siblings. She was alone.

He was wearing the Spider suit, but the mask was dangling from his hand. She was wearing jeans and her beaten combat boots, a striped shirt and her backpack was heavy on her shoulders.

“Peter?” she heard her voice say. Was he real? Or was this some fucked up fever dream? Was this the last few moments before her death?

People around them were screaming and laughing. The sun had started to shine, for the first time in months. She felt dizzy. He was looking at her, studying her outfit, her hair, the scuffed boots, he knew she was there. So why wasn’t he answering?

He took steps toward her, standing so they weren’t even a foot apart. Her hands moved without her mind telling them to, because he was there. Because touching him was always something she did, her hand went up to his face. Cupping his cheek. Her mouth twitched between a smile and frown, “Peter?”

Her throat was sore, her voice was raw from yelling and screaming. From fighting. Her legs hurt. Her hands hurt. Her arms. Her eyes. Her head. Her heart. Her everything hurt, all of it. Ache. _Ache._

He moved his hands to the back of her neck, the mask falling to the ground, his hands were slightly cold. Clammy and calloused. He played with the edges of her hair. Lips parting slightly, he looked at her deeply. “Peter?”

He was alive. Her hair was red and short, her body ached and she didn’t know where her father was. If he was back. If he was dead. If he was still dust. She had done awful, terrible, cruel things since the snap. She was the worst version of herself but Peter was still there.

“MJ,” he said. His voice was hoarse and broken. Soft and frail. His hand moved to run a thumb along her jawline.

They weren’t okay, but that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! kudos and comments warm my heart!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellotomyoldheart)
> 
> [my other tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exlosers)


End file.
